


Crush

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And she is adorable, F/F, Kara gets jealous, Lena finds the whole situation amusing, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara becomes jealous when she thinks Lena is flirting with Supergirl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love this pairing and I can't wait for the new episode.

Kara recognises that smile, the one Lena Luthor is currently giving her. Except this time the smile isn’t directed at her, the smile that Kara had thought was reserved just for her, it is directed at Supergirl instead. And ok, so maybe they're the same person, but Lena doesn't know that.

Kara hadn't even done anything that she could think of to warrant the smile, Supergirl has just turned up to talk to Lena Luthor about something her company is working on and she sends her that smile while she's talking and it simultaneously makes Kara's heart flutter and break.

Did Lena have a thing for Supergirl? Anyone else and she would have been flattered by a look like that but not from Lena, not when her alter ego has a massive crush on her, not when she thought that smile was just for her.

Kara pushes her feelings down though and smiles, gets the information Supergirl came here to get. That was more important right now, not the fact the woman she was halfway in love with liked someone else. And it was confusing, seeing as they were the same person but if Lena did like Supergirl then she definitely wouldn't have a crush on Kara too.

xxx

Kara was sent by Snapper the next day to interview Lena about her conversation with Supergirl. And as much as she didn't want to see Lena, to remember that pain, she also wants to see her friend, to pretend that everything is ok.

Kara thought their relationship was heading somewhere, that the things she felt weren't one sided. But maybe Kara had read her wrong, this was just the way Lena acted with everyone and Kara was nothing special. Or maybe (and it hurt to think this) Lena was just playing them both, she knew exactly what she was doing but thought the other would never find out. But she didn't believe that, couldn't believe the woman in front of her would do something like that.

"Kara, so good to see you." That smile, that look, the warmth in her voice, was almost enough for Kara to forget that she wasn't the only one who was on the receiving end of those smiles. Almost. "I assume you're here to interview me about my talk with Supergirl and my company’s latest product?"

With a forced smile, Kara nodded.

“Wait, is everything ok?”

And she should’ve known that Lena would pick up that something was wrong, they’d certainly spent enough time together for them to get to know each other well. All the times Kara had turned up late at night with dinner for Lena or Lena had turned up at Catco with a hot drink and muffin when she was working too hard. And the times they’d made plans together, movie nights and fancy parties. At the beginning, Kara had just assumed Lena was spending so much time with her because she was her only friend in National City but that changed as they spent more time together and Kara thought that something more than friendship was developing between them. Looks like she may have been wrong though, that Lena was just waiting until someone better came along to take her place.

Kara frowns, “yeah, everything’s fine.”

She really needs to get better at hiding her feelings.

“No it’s not, something’s wrong,” Lena says, stepping out from behind her desk to come and stand in front of Kara, “come, sit, the interview can wait.”

Kara could do nothing as Lena took her hand and led her over to the couch, pulling her down so they were sitting side by side.

“What’s the matter?” Lena’s concerned, Kara isn’t her usual bubbly self.

Kara looks down at their joined hands now resting in Lena’s lap, wondering why Lena hasn’t let go yet.

“It’s nothing, really,” Kara replies and she knows she’s being unconvincing but she can’t exactly tell her the truth, not without revealing how deep her feelings run and risk losing their friendship.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Lena continues, running her thumb over the back of their joined hands, “but I’m here if you do want to talk.”

Kara has been focused on their hands but looks up at the softness of Lena’s voice, can hear the worry evident in her tone.

And something about that, the way Lena spoke, her words, the softness of her hand holding hers, has Kara speaking before she can really process her words, “is something going on between you and Supergirl?”

Lena’s mouth drops open and she’s stunned for a minutes before she laughs and that is honestly the last reaction Kara expected.

Kara’s eyebrows scrunch together and Lena can’t help but think how cute she looks when she’s confused, “what’s so funny?”

"What makes you think there's something going on between Supergirl and I?"

"I...just...you know...reasons." Kara stumbles over her words, trying to think of a way out of this now.

Lena laughs again, "you're going to have to be more specific than that."

"I've just seen how you interact with her is all, seems like there is something going on there." If she sticks to Lena's feelings, maybe she can avoid revealing her own.

It's too late though, because Lena's mouth drops open then, realising what's actually going on here thanks to Kara's mumbled words, "you're jealous?"

Lena sounds incredulous and Kara can't for the life of her figure out why, is it so hard to believe that Kara could have feelings for her? She knows she's tried to hide them but she's really not that good at hiding how she feels. She knows she stares too long some times, and smiles too wide and Lena must have at least guessed that Kara liked her.

Kara tries to laugh it off "pfff no."

Lena just shakes her head, "you're honestly jealous of me and Supergirl?"

"I saw the way you were looking at her last night, you can't tell me that meant nothing," Kara deflects, not even realising her mistake until she sees the smirk on Lena's face.

"Last night?"

"I meant last week," Kara quickly corrects, panic in her voice, hoping she hasn't just revealed her secret. Not that she doesn't trust Lena, she's actually been thinking about telling her the truth recently, but not like this.

"Relax," Lena smiles, squeezing the hand that Kara had forgotten Lena was still holding, "I already know that truth."

"What?"

"You're Supergirl."

Kara's mouth fell open but she can't really deny it now, "how do you know that?" If Lena knows, who else may figure it out too.

"It didn't take me long after we started spending time together to work out the truth."

“But, how?”

“Your smile.”

Kara’s mouth drops open again and it takes her a few moments before she can recover enough to form words, “my smile?”

“You have a very distinctive smile, Kara,” Lena answers, and she’s looking at Kara the way she was looking at Supergirl last night, the ways she’s looked at her so many times before and suddenly Kara is finding it hard to breathe.

Lena speaks when Kara doesn’t reply, “I guess there’s something else I have to tell you now, something I can’t exactly hide anymore.”

Kara feels Lena grip her hand a bit tighter, thinks she does it subconsciously, and suddenly Kara is worried about what Lena has to say.

“How is it possible that you figured out I liked Supergirl but you couldn’t figure out that I liked you?” Lena finally says and despite her nerves, she smiles, can’t help it when Kara is looking so adorably confused.

“You like me?”

Lena laughs, “you have so many questions today.”

“So, last night, how you were acting around me, the way you were looking at me and how you touched my arm, was that all on purpose to make me jealous, to make me realise that you knew who I was?”

Now Lena looks confused, “I did that?”

Kara nods, she remembers it clearly, she’ll never forget the jealousy that surged through her when she thought Lena was flirting with someone else.

Lena shakes her head, “again, how did you figure out that I liked Supergirl but couldn’t tell I liked you? I haven’t exactly been subtle around you. With Supergirl, I was trying to act like you weren’t Kara but apparently even that wasn’t enough for me not to flirt with you, I guess I like you too much.”

Kara’s heart is hammering in her chest as she realises exactly what Lena’s words mean. She likes her, Lena Luthor actually likes her. And not only that, she couldn’t even hide her feelings properly in her presence. How could Kara have ever doubted Lena’s feelings for her?

Lena bites her lip, something Kara’s noticed she does whenever she’s nervous, “is that ok? That I have feelings for you I mean?”

Kara grins, “is it ok if I have feelings for you in return?”

Lena grins in response, “I think that’s acceptable.”

“So, what happens now?” Kara asks, smile on her face, she doesn’t think that’ll change anytime soon.

“Now, when I turn up at your place for movie night tonight, we call it a date instead. And maybe, if I’m lucky, I’ll get to kiss you at the end.”

Lena smirks when she notices the blush spread across Kara’s cheeks. Kara’s thought about that a lot, kissing Lena during the times they’ve been alone together and it sounds like tonight she’ll get to do just that, she’ll finally get to learn whether those lips are as soft as they look.

Kara smiles, “if I’m lucky, you will.”

Kara drops her head, embarrassed as she realises what her unfiltered brain has just said. And then suddenly she realises the other big thing from their conversation, Lena knows who she really is. “You won’t tell anyone, will you, about Supergirl I mean?”

“Will I tell the world that I’m dating Supergirl?” Lena shakes her head. “But, when you’re ready, I’d really like to let the world know that I’m in love with Kara Danvers, the cutest reporter ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.  
> My tumblr is spaceman-earthgirl feel free to send me prompts either, SuperCorp or Sanvers.


End file.
